An intraocular lens (IOL) is an artificial lens that may be implanted into an eye. The IOL refracts light by an amount described by the refractive power of the IOL. The IOL power may be calculated from features of a patient's eye. An IOL with the appropriate power should be used in order to properly correct the patient's vision. Known techniques for calculating IOL power typically make simplifying assumptions. These assumptions, however, may yield IOL power values that might not be suitable in certain situations.